And Your Enemies Closer
by Vyren Rolar
Summary: My version of how Catwoman and Batman finally get together. Rated T for strong themes and mentioning of certain clothing articles. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce was in trouble. Big trouble. He hadn't been in this much trouble since—well, since Dick. He wasn't supposed to have feelings. Not for anyone else, anyway. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. Especially not with a super-villain.

Selina was in trouble, yet again. She had always been in love with the Bat, but recently she had become obsessed. She didn't know if she could fight it much longer, or if she even wanted to. As she sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, she wondered if she should even go out tonight. He might catch her, and she didn't know what she would do then. Probably something stupid. Her last thought before she donned her mask was one she thought often. _A cat has to make a living somehow…_

Bruce perched on top of the cathedral, gargoyles his only company. As he observed his city, he brooded on his feelings. He had to ignore them. There was no doubt about that. The question was, could he? Bruce jumped as he heard that painfully wonderful silky voice behind him.

"A bit chilly tonight, don't you think?" Selina knew she shouldn't have come, but she couldn't seem to help herself. It was almost as if the Caped Crusader was some substance or other, and she was addicted. She surprised even herself as she said, "I can think of a few ways you can get warm."

Bruce stared at his enemy, drinking her in hungrily. Had she just suggested what he thought she had? This was going to be the worst, and best, night of his life. "Oh, really?" He replied, arching his eyebrow. What was he thinking? Surely he was under the influence of some sort of toxin. No, he was only doing this because he wanted to. That was even scarier.

Selina purred. "Oh, yes. Several, in fact." Stepping forward, she draped her arms around his neck. What was she doing? _Stop!_ She screamed at herself. It was futile, though. She knew she wouldn't. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. "If you wanted to, you could take me home. On the other hand, maybe I could abduct you. Then again, we could always stay right here, just like this, for the rest of the night."

Putting his arms around her waist, Bruce mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be doing this. He really, really shouldn't be doing this. Pulling her closer to him, he took one hand off her hip and fired his grappling hook.

_This is almost as good as flying,_ Selina thought to herself as she soared through the air in her lover's arms. They touched down next to the Batmobile. Was he actually going to take her home with him? Was she going to find out exactly whom she had been obsessed with for all these years? Smiling as he opened the passenger door for her, she climbed into the car. Maybe she didn't have to be a villain. Maybe she could stop. She knew she could, if he were there to help her through it. Suddenly, she felt a cloth cover her mouth, and a few seconds later she was unconscious. _Boy, Kyle. You really screwed this up, didn't you?_

Bruce felt guilty about this. Not about bringing Catwoman to his home, no. About knocking her out, yes. He wanted to trust her, but so many years of paranoia had made this all but impossible. If she found out that Batman and Bruce Wayne were one and the same, she could do horrible things to him. He didn't want that. Driving home, Bruce realized that he would have to find some way to explain this to Alfred. Oh well. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Pulling into the Batcave, Bruce picked Catwoman up, and started carrying her up the stairs to his room.

A few moments later, Selina awoke in the arms of her lover. _Well, at least I'm not in jail,_ she thought dryly. Sitting up, she realized that Batman had also risen. Her jaw dropped as she watched him remove his costume, one element at a time. First came the cape, reminding her of a matador. Next came the utility belt. Then came the boots, shirt, and pants. She realized that he wasn't going to remove his mask, or his underwear. What a pity.

Bruce's eyes wandered over the body of the woman who had once been his enemy, and probably still was, as she removed her black jumpsuit. Like him, she kept her mask on, as well as her underthings. That was for the best. He watched her bring her knees to her chest, and remove the blanket from under her. He watched as she patted the bed next to her invitingly, and finally stopped trying to resist that seductive charm.

Selina covered them up with the blanket, and moved closer to her enemy. Looking into his eyes, she saw a desperate yearning to reveal the truth, accompanied with fear. Her heart melting, she slowly removed her own mask. Placing her hand on his questioningly, she waited for permission. There was no way she was going to mess this up. Not now, when she had come so far.

Bruce gulped audibly, thinking of everything that could go wrong, and everything that could go right, and then nodded. When his cowl was removed, he heard his lover gasp. She knew. There was no turning back now. No way at all. At least he finally knew who she was. Selina Kyle, the rich woman who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Reaching forward, he held his loving enemy tightly all through the night, kissing her repeatedly.

The Next Morning

Alfred Pennyworth wheeled the breakfast tray to his master's room. He knew Bruce had had a long night, because he hadn't even hung up his cape and cowl before going to bed. Alfred would do that for him. Opening the door, Alfred spoke. "Master Bruce, I prepared your—Oh, my. Oh, dear. It appears that I need to make more breakfast. If you will excuse me?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was totally a one-shot, I swear. For years, this was a one-shot. But I woke up this morning and this chapter kind of magically appeared...I know the narration style changed, but like I said, it's been a few years. For all the people who wanted more...

"I'm not going to change, you know," said Selina around a mouthful of scrambled egg. She sat propped up against the headboard by about four pillows, working her way through the meal Alfred had brought before he realized that the room contained more than its usual number of occupants. "I'm not going to give up the life I lead—"

"A life of crime."

"Right. I'm not going to give that up for you."

"Why not?" Bruce lay down on his side, propping his head up with his right hand, taking in the sight of his new lover's scantily clad body.

"Because I'm not doing anything wrong." At Bruce's incredulous look, she turned slightly to face him. "No, I'm serious. I steal from crime lords, pimps, crooked politicians, and abusers," she said, counting them off on her fingers. "And I didn't start the whole 'life of decadence' thing until I realized it would help me get money into the East End. I'm working to get those girls off the streets and into good homes."

"So you're a modern day Robin Hood?"

"Yes. But sexier."

"True." Bruce stole a sausage link from her plate, only to find his hand being slapped lightly by the woman beside him. "But what about all the museums and art exhibits, hmm?"

"How else was I supposed to get this kind of money? Not all of us can be born billionaires." She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Anyway," she said a little more seriously, "I haven't done that in a while."

Seeing that she was done eating, Bruce moved the plate to the bedside table. He gently moved her so that she was lying down as well and wrapped his arm around her. "Okay."

Selina chuckled. "Okay what?"

"Okay, you can keep doing what you do. I won't try to stop you. If you ever want help bringing down the villains you deal with, just let me know. From now on, the East End is yours."

She looked at him incredulously, mouth hanging slightly open. Unable to find appropriate words, she settled for a tender kiss, which might have gone on for hours had it not been interrupted by a knock on the door.

Bruce smiled into the kiss before extricating himself and telling Alfred to come in. The butler entered with another plate and brought it to the bed.

"Will there be anything more, Master Bruce?" He stood straight and still, his face showing no signs of shock or judgment.

Bruce looked at Selina. "Do you want anything?"

Selina, looking slightly uncomfortable, shook her head. Even though she had the money for it, she had never even dreamed of having servants.

"Have your plans for this evening changed at all, sir? And if so, should I inform your ward?" He avoided using Dick Grayson's name, not knowing of what the woman had been informed.

"I don't know. Selina, how do you feel about going to a high school play?"

She grinned. "Depends on the play."

Alfred interjected, "I believe it was to be 'The Taming of the Shrew. Master Bruce's ward has the lead male role."

"Sounds like fun."

Bruce nodded. "It's settled, then. Alfred, please buy Miss Kyle a ticket, and tell Dick that I'll be bringing a guest."

"Very well." With that and a curt nod, the butler turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"When is this play, then?"

"It starts at 6:30. We have a few hours until then. Any suggestions as to what we might do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Selina giggled, then pulled Bruce in for a kiss.


End file.
